


When Life Gives You Fish . . .

by fenellaevangela



Category: Fake News FPF
Genre: Gen, Report 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon gets an unpleasant surprise when Stephen invites him over to dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Life Gives You Fish . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble thread over on [](http://community.livejournal.com/rahmbamarama/profile)[**rahmbamarama**](http://community.livejournal.com/rahmbamarama/).

Jon poked the food on his plate suspiciously. "Uh, Stephen, it was nice of you to invite me over for dinner, but this 'fish' looks a little wonky."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Stephen said. "I'm sure it's fine. Dig in!"

Sighing, Jon took a bite. He chewed cautiously. "Well, it doesn't taste too bad."

"It was a gift!" Stephen announced. He was somehow eating and smiling at the same time. "Mr. Emanuel sent it -"

 _Ptoo_! " _Rahm Emanuel_ sent you this!?" Jon started pawing at his tongue, wishing he hadn't swallowed that first bite. "Oh, ew. Stephen, that was _dead fish_ , as in _rotting_." He spat onto his plate a few times, but it wasn't enough. "I think I'm going to get sick," he said, and ran out of the room.

Stephen watched his friend's panic with an air of perplexity. "Huh." He went back to eating.


End file.
